Notice Me!
by HokkyokuNoOokami
Summary: A same theme from "A Place Called Home". Deidara was in a very bad mood, trying to search some attention from a certain brunette. What did the brunette do successfully made the blonde's mood worse. ItaXDei. YAOI! Fluff only. You've been warned. Apologize for the messed up language.


Coming back with a same theme different couple~

Hahahahah~ pls don't kill me for not continuing the old series but uploading a new one - again! X3

I desperately want to make ItaXDei story but never success until this time...

I hope, I could pictured their character correctly.

**Disclaimer: I still hate Masashi Kishimoto! -_-+**

Enjoy~

**Hokkyoku_no_Ookami**

"So? Why are you here?" He asked without moving his head from the book in front of him.

"Nothing. I just want to know what the hell are you doing, un." I replied, trying to sound normal despite my temper already jumped up from his monotone response.

"You see me now."

"Yeah..." And he drowned to his own world again. I took a step inside, still staring at him; his cold-no-emotion's face, his gesture was so calm yet so grace. I saw he blink while reading the book, a movement on those long eye-lashes, his perfect shaped nose, and those lips... Oh they were so-... What?! Was he smirking?

"The book is very interesting, yeah?" I said sarcastically.

"This? Not really,"

"Then what are you smirking at?"

"You."

"You son of a-"

"Tell me, what do you want? Staring at me the whole night long?" He asked, cutting my nag. At first I didn't make any response as my brain trying to digest his every words until... I realize, He WAS aware that I was checking him out! Damn this fucking weasel, un!

"I didn't stare at you, yeah! I just want to know why are you so into the book!" I shouted in sudden embarrassment, feeling that my cheeks were getting hot.

"Hn, so why your cheeks coloring up?" He asked trying to mock me. He really was playing with my short temper.

"Y-you damn fucking stoic! Stop mocking me or you will pay!"

"Pay? How?" He asked turning his head, changing his sight exactly right to me eyes. I froze at his unexpected question. Received no response from me, he stepped down walk towards me then when our range vanish, he leaned towards me,

"Well...?" Whispering with his husky low sinfully sexy voice near my ear. Damn him, un!

"Uhh... S-Stop fucking with me, you damn weasel!"

" .not. Crazy blonde..."

"Y-youu..."

"Now, now.. Stop this bickering and tell me, what exactly you want, coming here so late in the damn night.."

"Messing up with you! What else, un." I said sounding bored. Yeah? Is that all you can say? Screw you brain! Why didn't say another excuse? Like I wanted to admiring your figure all night long for example... I prefer to burn alive, un! Yeah? Damn brain stop working when I need the most.

"Really? Is that what you want?" He asked in still monotone voice.

"You think I come to say I love you or lets fuck up senselessly? Wake up, un!"

"Ooh... I see now..."

"... You see what?!" I frowned.

"Your reason... Lonely without your redhair senior?"

"He was in his room, un."

"So why don't you go there? I suppose he will take care of you."

"B-b...," I stuttered, '_I want you..._'

"But?"

"Yoo! What the hell happen here? Why is this blonde bomber here, talking to you up above else...?!" Kisame suddenly appeared behind Deidara, causing the hot blonde yelp in shock.

"Stupid Shark! What is your concern that I'm here?!"

"Apparently it's him, because this is also his room. He is my partner, remember?" Itachi answered for Kisame. I blinked for several times, couldn't say anything.

"So...? What is this all about?" Asked a confuse Kisame.

"Uuggghh... Nothing, un! I'm leaving." I muttered in despair, knowing this will lead to nothing. Hurriedly I walked away from their room.

**Hokkyoku_no_Ookami**

Why did I go to that stoic weasel at the first place? Returning from a damn bored mission made my mood unstable. I thought that seeing him for a while will calm me down, on the contrary it made me worse. Maybe a **simple **good night will do, yeah?... But this.. Uugghhh... I'm so pissed, un. And why on earth I want his simple greetings, yeah?! Fuck you brain! Just seeing his face could make my temper jump up, so why bother, un...? _Or is it?_

"Where are you from, brat?" Asked the red hair see me sulking in the whatever-room is this called.

"From mission, un.. with you."

"You don't have to tell me that, idiot."

"Why asking, yeah?"

"Your sulking face."

"Nothing, un."

"Don't bother me after this, Nagging for attention."

"I won't, yeah? Now leave me alone, danna... I'm trying to focusing on this art of mine."

"Brat, you should be grateful for I asking your damn problem which I know it would be a waste of time."

"How do you know it would be, yeah? You didn't even know my problem!" I exclaimed.

"I shouldn't have to know for all your problems are a waste of time."

"Jerk!"

"Ungrateful brat." With that he left. Was it really a waste of time? _Kusooo_... This is so fucking troublesome.

**Hokkyoku_no_Ookami**

"Oi." I heard that familiar voice. His voice now resounding around me? Great! It's just great, yeah... I kept kneading the white exclusive clay of mine. Ignoring the sound I heard just now.

"Deidara." I kept shut.

"Baka kinpatsu... Don't pretend not hearing me." Now that snapped me out.

"Go away you fucking weasel voice, yeah? I do not wish his voice echoing in my ear! Brain… stop imaging stupid thing!"

"Now what? You hit your head or something? You just keep doing funny thing." I turned my head just to blanched seeing him behind me. This is so damn fucking splendid! Embarrassing myself in front of him, even though I always did it, yeah... But this one was... . ! Screw you damn fucking bastard idiot brain!

"Now you drift to a day-dreaming? Exactly what's wrong with you?"

"What's your problem anyway?! It's not like you are my mother or what..."

"I am not but, you can tell me, what's bothering you."

"Why should I?!"

"Should I remind you that I am your boyfriend?" He said the way he usually talk, no emotion at all.

"Are you?! You not even bother to noticing me, yeah!"

"I don't have to."

"Wh-why yo-"

"I just know it. I know your day was fucking boring that you came to my room to ask for some attention."

"Then why didn't give me some?"

"You didn't ask for it. I'm waiting for you to say it, idiot."

"You know I couldn't!"

"You could, you just don't want to. I know you too very much. That's why I played with your temper. Geez... Why can't you realize?"

"You... You always do that!"

"Because you're so dense. I already give you the hint, moron." He said, erasing the gap between us, snaking his arms around my lithe body. I tensed up, absorbing his body heat, smelling his typical scent; so calm, so gentle, so comforting yet so much tempting.

"I miss you..." He was whispering a low sinful voice just right beside my ear, it tremble me.

"I hate you, un." I replied, returning his hug. How I missed this sly weasel of mine.

"I know. I love you too." Then he placed a chaste kiss on my forehead,

"Welcome back, little kitty."

"I'm back, Tachi..."

Yeah~

Have nothing to do in office was so much fun~!

Still waiting for your critics and reviews~

until we meet again ^o^/

**Regards, me - Hokkyoku_no_Ookami -**


End file.
